Memoirs
by shanefullyzen
Summary: Sam, Clover & Alex are now seniors at Mali-U & Jerry's been more Over Protective than usual. It's not because the girls can't graduate without his help, it's because there's a criminal on the prowl - offing one WOOHP agent after another. My first fic R
1. Over Protective

YOSH! I finally made a fanfic! ('cause I don't have time to make comics anymore now that I'm bound to make a 'His Royal Highness' doujinshi)

Anyways, this is my first serious fic so please help me out by writing me reviews. Also, please forgive me if there's too much detail, I'm originally an artist not a writer, so yeah ^^"

Disclaimer: I don't own TS. TS belongs to Marathon and its original comic artist/s.

* * *

On a breezy Friday morning in Mali-U, Sam, Clover and Alex walked lazily to their penthouse after a mission from New York. While they watched Jerry's helicopter leave with the criminal, they wondered why they don't get to have a ride home but shrugged it off since Clover was plastering her face on a shop window. After they successfully pulled Clover's glued face on the window, they hopped into Sam's green Lexus and drove home.

"Phew! It's…finally over!" Clover said between yawns as she stretched her arms outwards, finally rid of the sitting position she had for the last couple of hours. "It's a miracle that we finally get a day off today, I'm beat." Sam added while she soothed her aching shoulders. "I'm too tired to talk…I want sleep!" Alex groaned.

Unfortunately, before any of them could throw themselves into their university penthouse, they heard a scream from an alley not to far away. "Looks like day off's cut short, let's go girls!" And as quickly as they ran, they were suddenly sucked into whole in the ground. Naturally, screaming their lungs out ensued.

A couple of bounces on a pristine Victorian sofa later, they realized that they were in one place they don't want to be at the moment – WOOHP.

"This is our day-off Jerr! You promised!" Clover shouted as she stood up, stomping the steel floor with her Jimmy Choo heels. Sam, also had enough, stood up and added "Yeah, and for your information we were about to –"

"There were other WOOHP agents in the vicinity and it's already been taken care of." Jerry cut Sam's addition as he sipped his earl grey tea. "So what's with the woohping?" Alex asked sleepily. "There's been a series of attacks on WOOHP agents. The man you just heard is also a WOOHP agent who was assigned to guard your penthouse while you were gone. He is now escorted to our infirmary."

Jerry's quick explanation silenced the girls for a moment, until Clover tried to reason that they would be okay and there was no need to be over protective of them. "After all," she said, "we are WOOHP's top super spies."

"Well then super spies, I'd like you to know that this one culprit had already taken down teams; even former agents such as Pam, Alice and Crimson. As for his motive, we don't know yet." Jerry paused, looked at the girls and then continued. "Since we consider this a threat, WOOHP concluded to let agents be armed at all times. Gladys…"

Soon after Gladys appeared, three jetpack backpacks were dropped on each of them. Each one contained the basics: a laser lipstick, extendable cable bungee belt, Com-powder, Hair-pick Lock-pick and their personal favorite, the Ice Queen.

"Wait, hold on a second," Sam protested. "Don't you want us to investigate?"

"No, our special task force is already doing the investigations. It's your senior year in college and we don't want anything to happen to you." Jerry once again ignored their protests.

"But Jer-"

"End of discussion, have a good day off spies."

And they were sucked up the ceiling and back to where they came from.


	2. New Acquaintances

This is WAY easier that making comics. But I got to admit, it sucks at pulling in readers _ *sigh*

Disclaimer: I don't own TS. TS belongs to Marathon and its original comic artist/s.

* * *

Their little chat with Jerry only lasted for about fifteen minutes so they decided to eat breakfast at a small il Tramezzino branch within campus. Sam had a Ham & Cheese Croissant, Alex chose a Croissant Nutella, and Clover, being a vegetarian that she is had Granola and strawberries. They went straight back after eating.

Back at the girls' penthouse, it was already eight o clock. Although their first class starts at 8:30 am, Sam paced on restlessly and finally stopped. "Don't you think it's weird?" She finally queried, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"You know Sammie," Clover approached and put a firm hand on Sam's shoulder. "Maybe Jerry was right. Sure the guy's getting balder and balder, but hello~ he's only looking out for us. It is senior year." "No not that," Sam said, slightly irritated. "Don't you think it's odd that the culprit knew that they were WOOHP agents? I mean, aren't agents' profiles classified?" Stunned at the idea, Clover considered. "Now that you mention it…"

"Okay girls, enough chit-chat, we'll talk about this later. Our final class of Philosophy's starting in half an hour – Hooray~" Alex said enthusiastically as she hopped of her favorite lounge chair. "You know, we've gotta go if we want to graduate." Hearing her both shrugged and agreed; they got dressed and headed out to class.

After getting off the tram, they walked pass by a red Chevrolet Chevelle parked by the Philosophy building, which Clover couldn't stop noticing. "Whoa, looks like there's going to be a hottie in our class." Both Sam and Alex looked at the Chevy and laughed. "Clover, please. A Chevy's a classic, for all we know; the owner could be a girl…or Mandy." "Eww Sam, that's beyond gross."

At the start of their sitting class most people would only sit long enough to be called for attendance, after that they quietly escape. Both Clover and Alex wanted to do the same but Sam wasn't going to let that happen so they ended up there for the whole class. Clover was about to fall asleep when the professor started the lecture, until she sensed the presence of 'the aura of hotness' in the lecture hall.

She then lifts her head up and her eyes started to look around. There's the braces freak Ben Ham – no, the teacher's pet Larry Parker – no, the strange new red head on the third row - …can't see. 'Quick! Turn! Turn!' Clover repeated in her brain. She has to see this new boy right in front, it's gotta be him. "Is something the matter, young lady?" The professor's voice echoed through the hall; he was looking at her with discerning eyes. "Uh I just dropped my pen, sir."

"Well that was a total waste." Alex didn't seem to stop groaning for the day, "But at least it's over." Sam smiled as she hugged her two friends. "What do you girls say to Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf huh, my treat!" They were all about to go when all of a sudden, "Hottie spotted; straight ahead!" Sam and Alex looked around and saw an unfamiliar red haired boy who appears to have a girl walking beside him. "Too bad Clover looks like he's taken."

Before anyone could reason her, let alone stop her, Clover was already out of reach and is flirting her way to 'acquaintanceship'. "Hi, I'm Clover, you new around Mali-U?" She sweetly asked as she flashed a perfect smile. "Hi, name's Mark Miller. This is my kid sister Genesis." He replied as he coolly referred to his shorter companion. "We're exchange-students from Europe."

'Sister,' Clover repeated the thought, 'Sister?! Score big-time!' "Excuse me," Genesis whispered as she looked up to clover with electric blue eyes the same as Mark's. "I made cookies, want some?" Clover looked down at her and smiled. "Sure sweetie," she said as she picked one from a canister and took a bite.

"Oh and…" she motioned Sam and Alex to join, "These are my BFFs Sam and Alex." Both waved a simple greeting as they couldn't believe their eyes. Mark had red hair in a dark rose shade, and eyes standing out in electric blue. His smile was kind – so perfect.


	3. Deceit

Disclaimer: I don't own TS. TS belongs to Marathon and its original comic artist/s.

ClaimerLOL: Mark & Genesis belongs to me though ;3

* * *

"Isn't Mark like the cutest, kindest, most interesting guy there is?" Clover's muffled voice said under a pillow. She hugged it tight then gasped for air. Squealed, hugged it again and rolled on the floor. Before any mass squealing ensues, Alex cut in and said, "You said that about every guy Clover, plus, what about Blaine?"

Clover stopped and lay on the ground, she forgot about Blaine long ago; it's been years since they last talked. "Blaine's with Britney now…you never know." She coldly remarked. "Well isn't that –" Sam's comment was abruptly cut as all three of them grew silent. Someone's outside. "It looks like he's back to finish the job."

With Alex leading, the three quickly pursued their culprit to a dark alley. Sam mentally hit herself for not asking Jerry earlier if she could get any tracking gadgets, those could've been really handy right now. But before she could hit herself any further, Clover had already shouted and gave them away – they were immediately spotted.

"There! He's right there! And he's carrying someone else!" Clover continued. "Clover! He's getting away!" Sam retorted back, irritated for Clover's slipup. "Hang on, I'm coming," was all they heard when Alex dashed to their target's direction. The target, seemingly focused more on getting away from them, bluntly dropped his victim only to have Clover catch her just in time.

"Is she okay?" Sam and Alex said at once. "Yeah, she's only sleeping." All of them gave a sigh of relief. They were about to head back when Sam noticed a lock of hair left behind. She picked it up and scanned it on her Com-powder. The result was 'Albert Walsh, WOOHP agent no. 975482, deceased.'

The next morning, Alex and Sam were having a typical breakfast when Clover appeared from the Lounge. "Who was that, calling this early, the milkman?" Alex teased. "Very funny Alex," Clover answered in a dull monotone. "It was Mark. I could've jumped for joy when he called me, but I forgot that his sister's on our couch."

All three of them looked at Genesis' small figure. She was curled up into a ball on the sofa, sleeping soundly like the night before. "Poor kid," Alex sympathized. "But, that's totally odd; shouldn't the attacks only happen to like, WOOHP agents?" "You know what's even weirder?" Sam asked in her 'I have a hunch' tone. "It's that the result I had from the Com-powder. The hair belonged to a deceased WOOHP agent."

Before they could get any deeper into the subject the doorbell rang – it was Mark. All three jumped at the noise, startled as they were so deep in thought. They all ran to the door, causing Genesis to wake up. "Alex! You woke her up!" Sam accused, "Me? It was you who screamed at a doorbell." Alex defended. "Um, excuse me." The child wearily said, "Where am I?" Hearing her, both of them rushed to help her get up, leaving Clover with Mark.

"So, may I come in?" Mark asked calmly, "I'm really sorry Mark, we couldn't –" She was stopped when she felt a hand lightly patted her head. "As long as Gen is safe, it's alright. Thank you." Hearing him, Clover felt lighter, she looked up and smiled. "She's waiting inside."

After he set one foot, he was greeted by a tight hug from Gen. She was silent, you couldn't tell if she was crying or not. "Gen, could you wait in the car? I'll be back in a minute." She weakly nodded and let go, then headed for the red Chevy parked outside. "She won't hear us from here. May I have a word with all of you?"

"I assume you know about the attacks lately?" Mark started as they sat around the Lounge. "You don't happen to be –" "Yes, I am." He abruptly answered. "Prove it." Sam cautiously demanded. He then showed his WOOHP wallet, much similar to Jerry's. "Yes, I talk to wallets like old man Jer does." After their conversation the two bid them goodbye and drove of.

"Now that they're gone, let's totally bust this creep!"

"Well you seem enthusiastic."

"Hello~ Earth to Sammie. My future baby sister-in-law just got attacked! There is NO way that I'll let that pass."


	4. Lady in White

Disclaimer: I don't own TS. TS belongs to Marathon and its original comic artist/s. Cruella De Vil © Disney

ClaimerLOL: Mark & Genesis belongs to me though ;3

Please R & R~ especially on that second R! I need reviews _

* * *

Inside a shaded ocean view suite, an antique record player plays: 'Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil. If she doesn't scare you; no evil thing will. To see her is to take a sudden chill…' As the song kept playing a figure tossed and turned on the bed. When the first stanza ended, the figure slowly sat up. "Cruella, Cruella De Vil."

"Room Service," said someone behind the door after three distinct knocks. "It's open." With a small creak of the white wooden door, a familiar redhead emerged – Mark. "I picked up your coat from the shop," he lift up a glossy brown paper bag and smiled. "By the way, breakfast is served. You should join us…Hazel."

Once Mark had gone out, Hazel got up from the bed and opened the sliding doors to the beachfront patio. She winced at the sunlight a bit, walked to the banister and sighed. "It looks like everyone's gotten used to this." She whispered with a slight smirk. "I should get moving too."

* * *

"Oh~ it's 2:30pm!" Alex squealed at her wristwatch. "What about it, Alex?" Her friends asked, completely bewildered by her enthusiastic time reading. "Well…Culinary class got a new professor that I really admire." She shy explained. "I can't believe I get to finally meet and greet that person!" Hearing her, Sam and Clover exchanged smiles, there's got to be more than just admiration.

After their ten minute walk, they finally arrived to the lecture hall. Alex snagged the third row seats for the best view, while both Clover and Sam decided to sit-in since they had nothing else to do anyway. Alex was practically bouncing from her seat in excitement. "Oh~ what's taking her so long?" She whined. "Her?" Clover was shocked. "I thought it –"

"Good afternoon," an eloquent voice called from the center of the hall. "I'll be your new professor in Culinary – Hazel la Dev. Pleasure to meet you all." As expected, the whole hall wowed at the sight of her. She had long strawberry blonde hair with some of her bangs covering one of her hazel eyes and a 'miss-goody-two-shoes' aura to match. Her small frame was adorned by a white, off-shoulder; empire cut cotton dress and cute pair of suede boots. Clover practically drooled.

"Well then, since we're all seniors in this class, how about we try some gourmet cooking?" Everyone in the hall began to chatter awe and disbelief – gourmet, right of the bat? "Remember everyone, anyone can follow a recipe, but not everyone can cook." She started her lecture with a ladle at hand. "Food is an Art. And Art must express absolute excellence. I will take no less from you, seniors."

She then begun to write an elaborate recipe named "Filet Mignon Chili Experiment" which to everyone's delight, sounded like a good challenge. After writing she instructed everyone about the procedures as they went step by step. She diligently checked every group's progress and helped them out flawlessly without ruining her ever cute outfit. The smell of beef and different spices danced in the hall.

"Um, excuse me…Professor la Dev?" Alex shyly raised her hand and caught the professor's attention. "Yes, anything wrong?" She quickly – yet silently trotted to the girls' direction. "Our um…soup? Ow!" Alex cried from being hit by an elbow. "What we mean to say is…" Clover covered. "…that our experiment didn't taste so good."

Hazel then looked around and noticed that they forgot to add the prepared chili powder. She smiled and pointed out the untouched bowl and the three sank in embarrassment. "Really now," she gently said as she poured it herself. "It's not chili without the chili."


	5. Masks & Shadows

YOSH! I'm starting to get a few readers, don't stop now coz the fun's only beginning XD thanks~

Disclaimer: I don't own TS. TS belongs to Marathon and its original comic artist/s.

ClaimerLOL: Hazel, Mark & Genesis belongs to me though ;3

* * *

It was already pass midnight as Sam continuously tapped on her laptop. 'There's got to be some connection,' she whispered critically. 'Why was the result the dead Albert Welsh when the culprit was alive and moving in front of us?' Before she could click another link, her Com-powder illuminated, she finally got access to Albert's classified profile.

'Albert Welsh, died at age 32, was an agent from WOOHP's European branch.' She scanned, 'Europe? From what I recall, Mark, Genesis and Professor la Dev were from Europe.' Sam sat back to her chair, closed her eyes and thought. Could one of them be the culprit? Or were they undercover WOOHP agents who were sent to keep an eye on them via Jerry's orders? Before she knew it, she had already fallen asleep.

"Sammie~" Clover's voice called from outside the room. "It's 10:30 am, you know what that means: MALLS ARE OPEN! Come on girl, wake up! It's time to – Sam?" No answer. "Sam?" She called again. "Don't tell me you've gone without us!" There was still no answer, leaving Clover to open the door for herself. The room was a mess and Sam was gone.

Clover scrambled around the room; Sam wasn't in her bed and wasn't in the bathroom, she was no where in sight. Clover then quickly took her Com-powder and called Jerry. "Jer. Sam's missing! Could you track her down?" Oddly enough, Jerry just smiled and greeted, "Why hello Clover, I'm busy right now. We'll talk to later." It was an obvious recording, but why would Jerry do that?

In the midst of her panic, Clover's side started to hurt. 'I knew I shouldn't have tasted that Filet Mignon!' she cursed. 'But it tasted so good; I almost broke my oath of being a vegetarian!' As she soothed her side she finally calmed down. 'Forget it, Sam's probably in the mall already.' With that in mind, Clover dashed out of the penthouse where Alex was already waiting in Sam's car. Sam didn't take her car, what gives?

"Hey, what took you so long Clover? Where's Sammie?"

"She's probably gone ahead."

"Gone ahead, without her car? Talk about bizarre."

"She probably ran out of printer ink or something, whatever it is; she'll have a lot of explaining to do."

Before Clover could start the car, he Com-powder rang. It was Mark. "Hey, Mark!" She cheerfully greeted. "Hey, um…is Sam with you?" The question shattered Clover's heart, but she decided to keep her cool. "No, she went out I think." Mark just nodded. "Alright. Jerry just told me to make sure you three stick together. Another agent was taken out just this morning. Bye."

'Stick together?' thought Clover, 'how could we stick together when Sam keeps on her own?' "Uh Clover, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Come on, I'm sure some new Chanel shoes would cheer us up!"

After a half an hour drive they finally reached the place they miss so much – the Groove, right in Beverly Hills. Soon after parking Clover and Alex pranced into the wide pedestrian-only road between shops. Everything was still the same; sure some shops were moved and new ones opened but they feel right back at home just fine.

"Alex, look, there they are!" Clover pointed to a shoe shop, proudly displaying its new arrivals.

"Whoa, they really do look like they've been handmade by the god of fashion himself."

"Henry Beguelin…" Clover read the tag, "…I think they're famous for handcrafted leather."

"Ohh I want one~"

"Forget it Alex, it's over 400 dollars, we can't afford it."

"Bu-But…" Alex stammered; she really wanted a pair. They looked so cute and comfortable.

"Please come again soon!" The shop keepers' voices said when the door opened. Alex and Clover turned to see who could possibly afford such expensive shoes, and prayed that it wasn't Mandy. "Oh, Alex…Clover, hello, I didn't expect to see you here." It was professor la Dev.

"Alex, Clover? Oh my God!" Another voice – a very familiar, annoying one, cried. "What are you LOSERS doing here? Oh, wait, that's right. You're here to get jealous of me." It was Mandy – raven haired arch-nemesis of all time.

"Too bad for you," she continued. "Miss Hazel only treats –"

"That's enough Mandy. Thank you for showing me around today, but I'd like to go from here."

"Okay prof! Just don't get mixed with these losers. They have such bad fashion taste."

"Bye then…"Hazel just smiled and walked away.

"Not a least bit helpful, that girl."


End file.
